


Ever Fallen in Love

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Avoiding his lunch invitations, sparring sessions, late-night dates in the library, Claude realized his earlier hints of being into Dimitri were for nothing if he continued ignoring him. What was the point of stealing glances if just to push him away?





	Ever Fallen in Love

**Author's Note:**

> as you can tell, i'm bad with romance, but i had this idea before the game came out and well... this sorta happened. i wish they had more interactions so i don't ship them as much, but i wanted to get this idea out.

_“You’re going to the library later, right? May I join you? Perhaps we could catch up and-”_

_“No.”_

Turning the page of his book, Claude sighed and scanned the area around him. A candle flickered in front of him, providing light for his late research. It didn’t bore him, but the emptiness of the library bothered him to the point where he wasn’t able to concentrate. If only he didn’t reject Dimitri’s offer and pull his hand away before the young prince could fully grasp it. The warmth came back for a brief moment, and it made Claude run a hand through his hair and groan.

Dimitri wanted to spend the night with him in the library reading and studying together, but Claude couldn’t bring himself to say yes. The response came suddenly — _no_ — his voice stern and firm, letting go of Dimitri’s hand. He didn’t have a chance to explain before Dimitri apologized and walked away in a hurry. It wasn’t the first time he avoided spending time with Dimitri, but it was the first time he responded so harshly, he couldn’t help feeling bad about his answer.

_I shouldn’t have involved myself with him in the first place,_ Claude thought. Nothing good came out of romantic relationships, and he didn’t need distractions before he unraveled the church’s secrets. Yet, as Dimitri’s eyes widened in shock, betrayal, it made his chest hurt. He pushed those thoughts away, focusing on his book before the night guard came in for inspections.

As the night went on, he focused on the mysteries of Heroes' Relics and Teach’s origins rather than a romance that wouldn’t last throughout the years. Still, his mind wandered to Dimitri now and then. Claude knew he had to set it straight tomorrow, either confirm he was breaking it off or apologize for being a bad boyfriend.

He noticed someone enter the library and prepared himself to leave, stopping as Dimitri came into view.

“Still here, Claude?” Dimitri’s gentle voice asked. “I am not here to bother you. I only came back to retrieve my book.” he gave a smile before retrieving the discarded book he left on the desk. “I left it here by mistake.”

“Oh. Right.” Claude replied. “Look, about earlier, I’m sorry.”

Dimitri smiled and shook his head. “Don’t apologize. I understand.” he sounded strangely optimistic like he already came up with a conclusion to Claude’s snappy reply.

“Do you? I mean, I know it was only one word, but I was rude. I’ve been pushing you away for days, and… it feels wrong.”

Avoiding his lunch invitations, sparring sessions, late-night dates in the library, Claude realized his earlier hints of being into Dimitri were for nothing if he continued ignoring him. What was the point of stealing glances if just to push him away? Claude’s heart ached, and he couldn’t imagine how Dimitri felt.

“Claude… We’re future leaders. I think we both know what we have - had,” Dimitri corrected himself. “Isn’t meant to be. I enjoyed my time with you, but… we both know it won’t benefit us. What if people started to gossip, as well?”

_Ah. At least he said it for me._ “Yeah, you’re right.” he wanted to say more, but he decided not to._ Who cares if people gossip? It’s not like I never dealt with that kind of stuff._

“Well, goodnight, Claude. Good luck on whatever it is your doing.” Dimitri clutched his book and with a smile, he left the library.

Disappointment lingered in Claude as he watched Dimitri walk away. He parted his lips, trying to come up with something to say so Dimitri could stay, but nothing came out.

What Dimitri said was right. He had goals to achieve to make the future brighter.

_Still…_

Claude shut his book. He couldn’t concentrate with distracting thoughts clouding his head. Gathering his stuff, he left the library, and back to the dorms. Once he added onto the already messy piles of books in his room, he stood near the door, pondering his next move. Dimitri’s room was near. Past days, they would spend time together, talking, sometimes kissing. Claude missed it. He couldn’t deny what he craved.

Quietly, he knocked on Dimitri’s door. It opened shortly after.

“Hm? Oh, hello, Claude. Is something-?”

Dimitri stumbled back towards his room as Claude grabbed him by the shirt, pressing their lips together. With a swift kick, Claude closed the door and cupped Dimitri’s face. No warning, no greeting, just a kiss. Dimitri froze for a moment, but the familiarity returned to him, and he kissed back. Claude smiled, and the clumsiness of two teenagers lead them to fall towards the bed. They sat, their bodies pressed against each other.

_It had to be more than a week. I missed this._

He stopped the kiss to stare at Dimitri’s embarrassed face, who was too stunned to speak.

_So much._

“I’m a fool, Dimitri,” Claude said. He reached out to Dimitri’s hand and squeezed it, then rested his head on Dimitri’s shoulder.

“No, don’t say that,” Dimitri replied. “I… I missed you, but... if you don’t want to continue this, I understand.”

Claude shook his head. “No, no. I want to keep doing this. I want to spend time with you.”

“Are… Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” he lifted his head for a moment to kiss Dimitri’s cheek. “Don’t ask me again, or I’ll change my mind.” Claude teased.

Dimitri laughed. “Oh, you’re no fair.”

With a mischievous smirk befitting of a schemer, Claude moved towards Dimitri’s lap and made him lie down. He leaned in for a kiss, leaving a small space between their lips. “Hey, Dimitri?”

“Yes, Claude?”

“When we, you know, ascend to the throne and whatnot, will you be there along the way? I have plans, and I want to bring you with me.”

Another smile graced itself on Dimitri’s face, who looked adorably happy. “Of course, Claude. I… I’ll be there.”

Claude didn’t want to hear anything else, so he closed the gap between them and kissed Dimitri again. There was nothing wrong with fleeting moments filled with romance and promises they couldn’t keep. In years to come, it wouldn’t matter. Why worry about it now?


End file.
